My TUp 100 Project
by teenageddirtbag
Summary: 100 one shots of TUp! stories rated K-T
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I'm now doing the "TUp 100 Project". I'll be using the prompts from "carliehitachiin"'s tumblr page, but some I will just make up and trade in for another prompt. And yes, I am perfectly aware that I am totally copying "In An Amethyst Flash" and AssassinQueen, as well as carliehitachiin, but I'm doing it anyway! (But check them out too, they inspired me to do this!)**

**28. Afraid:**

_"One is not afraid of heights, one is afraid of falling. One is not afraid of fire, one is afraid of getting burned. One is not afraid of falling in love, one is afraid of getting hurt." -Unknown_

Taz was not afraid of fire, but she was afraid of getting burned. Every time Up touched her, she felt her skin scorch. Even the simplest, most platonic touch sent her skin and soul ablaze. Her skin blistered and burned under his fingers, but she would never want the touch to end.

Taz was not afraid of the ocean, but terrified of drowning. Every time she looked into Up's deep sea blue eyes, she drowned. A sea of emotions overtook her and she could always feel herself lose consciousness and struggle to breathe. Every time she looked into the ocean that was his eyes, she could feel herself drown and die. And every day, she couldn't wait to die again.

Taz was not afraid of heights, but falling was her biggest fear. Every time she drowned, burned, or heard a southern drawl, she could feel herself fall harder and harder. She could feel herself fall in love. And that terrified her.

**15. Cute:**

"Get back here jou idiota!" Taz was chasing an ensign around the mess hall. The ensign had felt brave and decided to make a snide comment about Taz's size when Taz was not in a good mood. Everyone on the starship knew the cardinal rule about talking about Taz's size: don't do it. Up had just been enjoying his lunch as he watched the scene unfold. He noticed that she was always a step ahead of the ensign and anticipated his every move. She played with the ensign for a little while, making it seem like he could get away. But just as the ensign reached the door, Taz appeared out of nowhere and pinned him against a wall. After Taz had decided that she scared the unlucky ensign enough, she walked back over to Up, who was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Taz asked. Up shook his head and chuckled some more before he answered,

"You're just so cute when you're mad."

**96. Nightmares:**

Whenever Taz had had nightmares, only the ocean could calm her. The roaring of the waves as they crashed onto the shore, the warmth of the sun, the tickle of the sand underneath her feet; it reminded her of home, back when she was safe. But why did why did the ocean remind her so much of Mexico? She rarely went with her family when she was young. Why not enchiladas like her mother used to make or the book of Mexican folk tales her grandmother used to read from that Taz still kept? Because every time she had a nightmare, Up's ocean blue eyes were the first thing she would see when she would wake up. Every time she awoke, she would meet the sea of his eyes, and realize that he was her home. With Up, she knew she was safe.

Whenever Up had nightmares, only chocolate could soothe him. Every time bad dreams entered his sleep, he would escape to the kitchens and steal a piece of chocolate. The sweet taste, the way it melted on his tongue, the warmth it brought his entire body as he brought the candy to his lips; it calmed him. The chocolate couldn't be just any kind of chocolate, it had to be milk to truly ease his mind. Dark would sometimes do the trick, but never white. But why chocolate, particularly milk? Why not licorice or cake? Up did have a sweet tooth, but that wasn't it. Chocolate calmed him because he would make his way over to the kitchens in the middle of the night, he would wake Taz up and she would join him and attempt to calm him. She would look at him with her milk chocolate eyes and it wouldn't matter if he hadn't had chocolate in years or if he had a piece in his mouth, he tasted chocolate. Only this kind was sweeter and smoother and wiped out any other lingering taste in his mouth. It was the best thing Up had ever tasted and it put any thoughts out of his mind.

Secretly, they both almost enjoyed nightmares.

**32. Mirror**

When Taz looked in the mirror, all she saw was scars and a mess of hair atop her head. She saw nothing special. But when Up looked at Taz, he saw nothing less than the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Everything about her was special. He loved Taz's eyes, but he thought she should get them checked because of what she saw in the mirror.

**33. Kneel:**

Taz was bewildered. She had no idea what to say, but knew the right answer. She over thought it, but didn't think twice about it. She was going to regret it, but loved it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to shoot something. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but didn't care. The scene that had unfolded replayed over and over in her mind: They were just sitting in Up's room watching the Karate Kid when Up turned to her,

"Uh, T-Taz? W-Would you, uh, marry me?" Taz turned to look at Up, who kneeled before her on one knee, holding a ring. She continued to stare at Up for a few more seconds, "Uh, Ta-" Before Up could finish saying her name the second time, he was interrupted by Taz with a smirk.

"Yes."

**39. Older:**

There was a substantial age difference between Taz and Up, but they didn't care, or so Up claimed. Up secretly felt guilty about robbing the cradle. Every day, he grew older, while Taz never seemed to age. Taz had not changed much since Up had found her when she was fifteen, while all of Up's hair had turned grey his injury had slowed him down greatly, making him age 30 years instead of just over ten. But as their wedding day drew nearer, Up realized that getting older wasn't as bad as he thought, now that he had Taz to grow old with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**27. Obsessed:**

Taz was obsessed with killing, especially robots. Everyone just assumed that it was her violent nature that made her want to kill every toaster in sight. Others thought it was payback for what they had done to her family. While it was those reasons, it was more. The real reason she obsessed with killing robots was because of what they had done to Up.

**3. Subtle**

Her accent was the sweetest thing Up had ever heard, even as she screamed obscenities. Her glare that was meant to turn men to stone only made him melt. Her choppy, short hair was supposed to make her seem less feminine, but Up found that her hair framed her face perfectly and highlighted her every beautiful feature. Her smirk, intoxicating. Her tight tank top, teasing. Her scars, mesmerizing. Everything about Taz made Up's heart stop, including the subtle things, Especially the subtle things.

**44. Pretend**

To be with Up was the hardest and easiest thing for Taz. Easy because he was her best friend and she enjoyed every waking second with him. It was difficult because she had to ignore her feelings for this man and pretend she wasn't in love with him.

**12. Broken **

_"I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man" -The Script_

Everyone knew that after Up received his famous injury, he became a broken man. He was no longer the ruthless, tough, fearless commander everyone knew and loved. He became a soft, weak, broken man. Before Up became injured, Taz was passionate and tough, but logical. After Up's injury, that's when she lost it.

She became permanently angry, trigger happy and impatient. Other people didn't realize it, but Taz was broken just as badly as Up, if not worse. Taz didn't break immediately, she broke watching Up break. And it torn her heart in half every time she saw him. Up broke because of his injury, but Taz didn't. Taz broke because of a broken heart.

**21. Get Up**

_Beep- beep- beep- beep_

He reached for the alarm clock, careful not to awaken the sleeping Taz who was curled up against his chest. She didn't notice the beeping of the clock. Up looked down at her and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and prayed to dead God that she would never get up.

**73. Delivery**

"¡Dios mio! Taz was yelling at the top of her lungs, kicking and screaming obstinacies in Spanish. "¿Cuando el infierno terminará esto?" Up stood beside her, completely serene, trying to calm her.

"Come on, Taz, you're doing great. This will be all over soon."

"¡Le hizo esto a mí! ¡Te odio, Up!" Up didn't know exactly what she said, but he heard his name, so he figured it was bad. Lately, Taz has been angrier than usual, and her anger was usually aimed at him.

"Don't be like that, Taz. It will all be worth it," Up tried again to soothe her, it didn't seem to be working very well.

"¡Fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Que no están pasando por esto!"

Hours passed of more continuous screaming. Then, the moment arrived.

This moment couldn't have come soon enough for everyone. Everyone in the room couldn't take anymore of Taz's screams in Spanish, Taz couldn't wait for the pain to end, and the others wanted to see what was happening. But this was the biggest moment of Taz and Up's lives. Up put his arms around Taz's shoulders instead of just holding her hand and Taz's screams were replaced by heavy breathing as she clung to Up. They didn't know this could possibly happen to them, they didn't know if everything would be okay. They didn't know what to expect. Taz and Up anxiously awaited the return of the doctor. When he finally did arrive, time stopped.

"Perfectly healthy," the doctor said with a smile. He was cradling a small blanket in his arms as he explained about the successful delivery, despite Up and Taz's unusual situation. Taz quickly became impatient and yelled at the doctor and told him to give her child to her. Even in this life changing moment, Taz insisted to seem tough. But when she held her child for the first time, her walls crumbled. Soft tears streamed down her face, and for the first time in her life, she didn't care who saw her tears.

**42. Lust**

_Lust (noun)- intense sexual desire or appetite_

_Love (noun)- a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

Whenever Up found his thoughts drifting towards the tiny Latina, he wrote it off as some form of lust. Taz was one of the only girls on the starship, and she was always with him, especially in the gym and in him room. Up did find her extremely attractive, and when she worked out so hard that she was panting and sweat dripped from her brow, it made his blood boil. He felt longing every time she raised her shirt a little to cool herself, because he got to see tan, toned stomach. Up wrote it off as human desire and would push her out of his mind. Whenever she and him were alone in his room, he his fingers would itch to touch her. His heart raced when he would notice that she would wear his shirts and boxers as he watched her climb into his bed as she awaited whatever movie they were watching that night to begin. He thought it was normal to feel the way he did just because a beautiful woman was alone with him in his bed. Up did feel guilty about his lustful feelings towards the young girl, but kept him from thinking about how he really felt about her. Up didn't want to love her, he would just feel worse. He knew he would get distracted thinking about her like some silly schoolboy in the midst of battle. And if enemies knew, they would use her against him. If he was in love with her, they would probably die. If he was in lust with her, they would live.

_Spanish translations for "Delivery":_

_¡Dios mio!- My God_

_¿Cuando el infierno terminará esto?- when the hell is this going to end?_

_¡Le hizo esto a mí! ¡Te odio, Up!- you did this to me! I hate you, Up!_

_¡Fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Que no están pasando por esto!- easy for you to say! you don't have to go through this!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay guys! well, anyways, here you go! Unfortunately, I own literally nothing Starkid or Starship or TUp related.**

**19. Clueless:**

Up was a genius. He was a master at war tactics, knowledgeable about almost any subject, and extremely intelligent. He had mastered difficult subjects in school, such as calculus, without any effort. He was clever, witty, and well educated. Up seemed to know everything that happened on his starship and just everything in general. However, He didn't understand the butterflies in his stomach whenever she was near. He didn't understand the pit in his stomach whenever another male made her laugh. He did not know why he was so protective of her. There was one thing he didn't know. He did not know how he truly felt the young, vibrant Hispanic girl called Taz .

**81. Annoyance:**

Up had been fast asleep when he heard something. He opened his eyes and surveyed his room, only to find Taz awake and making coffee. Up looked over at the clock, it was 6:30. Up groaned and rustled out of bed. He like his coffee scalding hot, and he knew Taz would not be willing to make another pot later. It was extremely annoying that Taz was a morning person, but Up didn't mind to much. He at least had Taz to wake up to in the morning.

**97. Balance:**

Taz was violent, Up was diplomatic. He was calm, she was excitable. He could wait for hours, she couldn't wait a minute. He wants to talk, she won't even listen. When he's soft, she's tough; when she's soft, he's tough. They are opposites; but together, they are in sync.

**59. Try Again:**

Up had been a wonderful mentor in more ways than one. Sure he had taught her how to fight and defend herself, but more than that, he had managed to teach her calculus. This was not an easy feat. Normally, whenever Taz came across a problem she did not understand, she would give up and chuck the textbook across the room. It hurt Up to see Taz so disheartened day after day, so he decided to teach something other than what x equals.

Taz was doing great on her calculus final, that is, until she reached the last page. She was just about ready to turn her test in without even attempting the last few problems. She figured she had done well enough to pass without the last page. She was about to stand up when she heard Up's voice in the back of her mind, and she remembered the other lesson Up had taught her; to try again, to never give up. Normally, she did not care about orders, but she cared about instructions if they came from Up. Taz sighed began to work on the first problem on the last page, with Up's voice helping her for the rest of the exam.

A week later, she received her score. She had barely passed. She looked through her test, only to find that on the last page, she had not gotten a single question right. Even if she was horrible at math, at least she was not a quitter.

**12. Stop Time:**

If Up had the option to stop time at any point in his life, for many years he would have chosen June 22 at 8:32 pm. He had known Taz for over three years, and it was her graduation day from the academy. Up was with Taz in his room and they were watching the Karate Kid together for the first time. The credits began to roll when Up looked down at her to find her asleep, cuddled up to his chest. He looked at her as it was for the first time. He noticed everything about her; her smooth tanned skin, her tiny frame, her thick and messy but surprisingly soft hair. He then thought about her chocolate eyes, and how they seemed to swallow him up whole every time in looked into her deep brown orbs. Up thought about her adorable accent and they way she said words and names differently, especially his own. He admired how strong she was, and he appreciated the fact that she seemed to always understand him. After staring at the girl who was sleeping against his chest for a while, he picked her up and tucked her into his bed. It was now 8:31.

If Up knew what going to happen, he would have woken Taz up and told her to go back to her room, but he couldn't do that. She just looked so peaceful and calm. 8:32 pm came too quickly. Up then began to realize what was about to happen. He couldn't, he shouldn't, he wouldn't. But nonetheless, it was about to happen. Up wanted to savor his last moments of freedom, his last moments free of pain and guilt. 8:32 would be his last minute free of jealousy and permanent worry. Knowing full well that he lost the battle with himself, he looked down at the sleeping Taz and kissed her forehead. He then looked at the clock, it was now 8:33. He then walked over to his couch, and tried to sleep. He couldn't however, for his mind was swarming with thoughts of Taz. Up knew he was going to remember the time 8:33 forever.

Because at 8:33, he fell in love.

**If you want more TUp 100 project, I recommend reading the 100 prompts projects by "AlreadyOnMars", "I'mafreakinstarshipranger", and "AssassinQueens". They are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**50. Jealousy:**

Up was enjoying a polite conversation with a pretty engineer was Taz burst into the room, a snarl on her face and hatred in her eyes. As she walked towards Up and the girl, she seemed to soften. With each step, she became nicer and friendlier. Taz plastered an overly sweet smile at the two of them as reached them. Taz then grabbed Up's shirt and kissed him passionately for a long time. After Taz decided that she had made the engineer sufficiently awkward for long enough, she broke the kiss and with her arms still tightly around Up, she stared directly at the girl, with as much hatred in her eyes as she had when she first barged into the room.

"What's the problem?" Taz asked with an overly sweet tone in her voice, "Can't I kiss _my man_?" Taz made sure that she had put enough emphasis on the "my man" part.

"No problem at all," the engineer answered through a fake smile and gritted teeth. "I was just leaving anyway. Good-bye Commander, lieutenant." She turned on her heels with a huff and left Taz and Up alone, still intertwined.

Up was sure that he heard Taz mutter curses under her breath as she watched the girl go and untangled herself from him. He cracked a smile as Taz shot him a warning glance. She's jealous, he thought. This reaction was a big deal, and Up knew it. Taz hid her emotions very well, so when she did showcase her true feelings, that meant she truly meant it with all her heart.

**72. Victory:**

"You...want...blood?" Up began to rise to his feet, "then take it! Take...it...ALL!" Up was completely upright by the time the mosquitoes violently exploded. Taz stared incredulously at Up as he looked smugly down at his victims, then he turned to her.

"How did you...?" Taz began.

"Make them violently explode?" Up finished he question for her. "I raised my heartbeat, using breathing exercises. Their puny bodies must not have been able to handle all my blood. Bug was right! I just needed to learn how to kill, with my heart! I killed them all, Taz! I killed them all! I'm still a killer! Oh, I'M STILL A KILLER!"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Taz exclaimed. The two ran towards each other and embraced. Up had hardened himself up. He had just battled inner demons and won. The battle they were currently fighting may not have been over yet, but Taz and Up felt as if they had just won the Robot wars single handedly ten times over.

**23. Carry:**

Taz hated being carried, especially bridal-style. When Up first met Taz, she was clearly injured and Up tried to carry her back to the drop pod, but Taz flat out refused. She wanted to walk.

Every time Taz was injured since then, she would never allow anyone to carry her. If she broke her leg, the nurses would have to beg her to use crutches. Up knew this and vowed never to offer to carry her unless she was unconscious. However, Up forgot his promise.

Up got swept up in the moment, and in turn, swept her off her feet. He suddenly remembered how badly it hurt last time he tried to carry her. He looked at her, expecting a slap, or a punch and some kind of protest, but instead, Up saw a glowing smile as she wrapped her arms tightly around Up's neck. However, she did yell at him,

"Let's go! What are you waiting for? _Vamos_!" Up chuckled as he cradled her closer to himself and strutted into the first room. It was perfect. It was their first home off a starship, and it was perfect.

**55. Accent:**

Both Taz and Up had very thick accents. Taz had kept her exotic dialect from her native Mexico, even though she was the only Hispanic on any of her ships. Up held on to his southern drawl, although he hadn't stepped foot in the American south in over 20 years. Their accents were so thick, that sometimes people couldn't understand what they said, but they didn't care. They just needed to understand each other.

**17. Experience:**

They had been at for almost half an hour. Taz was trying to fight a much larger third year boy who had made fun of her one too many times. Up had never seen her fight before, and was impressed. The fight wasn't completely unfair. Taz couldn't hit very hard, but she was quick and could doge with ease. However, when she got hit, one could tell it winded her immensely. But, her opponent was wearing down as the fight progressed while Taz appeared to maintain her enormous amount of energy. Up knew he was supposed to break up the fight, but he was transfixed on Taz's style and ability. There was definitely potential there.

All of a sudden, BAM, the third year got in the final hit.

Taz collapsed on the floor, blood spilling from her nose and upper lip, unmoving. Up bolted over to where she laid, throwing himself on the floor next to her. After deciding that she would be fine, he turned his full attention on the boy who hit her. Reprimanding him as well as insulting his fighting techniques. The boy then retreated to face other commanders who would assign him his punishment. Up helped Taz to her feet and lead her to the sick bay. She was badly beaten up and he could tell that she was discouraged with this minor loss. Up tried to comfort her,

"I'm not supposed to comment on your fight, but, you did pretty good."

"Jou kidding? I lost!" Taz didn't believe Up.

"It was your first fight! You can't expect to win every one, especially your first one." Taz snorted, or as close to snorting as one can get with a bloody nose, in disbelief. "Seriously! You're quick and can avoid punches easily with your size. You've got serious potential. All you need is a little experience and training and you could be one of the best fighters in this entire ship!"

"If all I need is a little experience, why don't you train me jourself?"

"Because you'll get sick of me and want to kill me for real. I've just seen what you can do and I know I'm not the best teacher for you. You need a much better fighter to help you reach your full potential."

"Come on, Up! Jou know I don't like any of those other _estúpido_ commanders. Jou are the only one who I respect. Besides, jou are an fighter _excelente_!"

Up thought it over for a moment, then they finally reached the entrance of the sick bay.

"Fine, fine, I'll train you! know get in there and have yourself checked out. I can't train you properly if you have a broken nose." Taz gleamed and thanked him and gave him a hug. He shook his head and slowly walked away as she checked herself to the nurse on duty. He knew that he had just gotten himself into something that was way over his head. She was good though. He knew it would be hard, but all she needed was a little experience.

**58. Puzzle:**

The two of them were best friends. They knew just about everything about each other; just about. Even when she was with him, she was mysterious and secluded. Up could tell she was hiding something. The secret she was hiding would explain so much, and Up wanted to know everything about her. He was determined to crack Taz. He compared to a puzzle. A puzzle he was going to solve.

**I don't know if I made it clear, but "Carry" is about Up and Taz buying their first house and Up carrying her in all tradtionally and Taz not minding because she is so happy. Just wanted to make sure you guys all knew that. **

**Thanks for reading! I'm on Christmas break right now, so I'll try to update my stories more often. I also sprained my ankle, so I can't dance for a while, thus giving me more time to write, so it's not all bad. but I might put a bunch of foot injuries in my stories. just warning you.  
><em>I <em>DEEPLY_ LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! sorry it took so long! well, here you go  
>note: I did two 'run' because I liked them both and I couldn't decide between the two of them<strong>

**16a. Run:**

Taz couldn't help herself. Taz didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the fact that she had not seen Up in months or perhaps it was how handsome he looked in his uniform that made her want him more than ever. So when she finally managed to steal Up for a moment later that evening at his ship's welcome back party, she did not waste a second. She pushed him into the shadows of an empty hallway far from the party and pressed herself against him and kissed him. One hand entangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his neck and gripped tightly on his opposite shoulder. Her lips crushed against his with incredible passion as she tried to let him know how much she truly missed him. Up responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as his hands went up and down her back. He kissed her back as passionately as she was kissing him, forgetting about everyone else and all his problems. He had missed her so much and it felt amazing to have her all to himself once again-

"...and then we charged and fought and..." Then Krayonder came. Krayonder and a couple other ensigns were idly chatting until they caught Up and Taz in the corner. The amorous couple quickly broke the kiss, but continued to cling to each other. There was dead silence. Krayonder and the ensigns stood frozen in fear as Taz shot daggers from her eyes. No one spoke, no one moved, no one even dared to breathe. Except for Krayonder when he shouted,

"RUN!"

**16b. Run:**

Taz stepped into the doorway and took in her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her, there were flowers strewn about everywhere, and she loathed what she wore: a wedding dress. The music began and signaled her queue to slowly saunter to Up at the altar. Looking down to avoid everyone's gaze, she took her first step. Why did she agree to a large exuberant wedding like this? She hated parties and attention, which always came with weddings. She sighed and looked up to take her next step, but she paused mid-step and momentarily forgot to breathe. Because right as she was about to set her foot down, her eyes met Up's.

The way he looked in his dress uniform, the way he looked at her, the way he loved her; everything hit her once she saw him standing across the church. She could see the tenderness pooling in Up's deep ocean eyes even from where she stood from what seemed like miles away. A shy smile began to form on Taz's face as she thought about how much he illogically loved her despite all of her faults. Forgetting her situation, she shook her head and gave a dry chuckle as she thought about how much she completely adored him back, despite her need to push people away. How was it even possible for an imperfect introvert as herself could end up with a soul so pure as Up. Being so swept up in her thoughts and emotions, Taz didn't even realize that she had froze halfway up the aisle. The musicians stopped playing in response to her lack of movement, and the air quickly became still. She suddenly snapped back into reality and glanced around. Everyone was still staring at her with worry and confusion in their shocked faces. As she peered over at Up, she found his face in the same state, only ten times as worse. Desperation took over Up's once loving gaze, and the clear mark of hurt was cruelly slapped across his features. Taz quickly changed her expression to a tender smile in an attempt to reassure her soon to be husband that she was going through with their marriage. She couldn't wait any longer; she had to get to Up.

To make up for lost time, Taz picked up her dress and ran to the altar.

**66. Rule:**

He loved her. He loved her more than anyone could possibly love anything. He wanted her, he needed her, and he was pretty certain that she was in love with him as well. However, there was a rule. Up was her commander, Taz was his lieutenant. The GLEE had a rule forbidding relationships with subordinates. Up wanted Taz all for his own more than anything in any world, but there was a rule against it.

**65. Exception:**

The Admiral knew that there were rules against it, but even he didn't care. Just by looking at them, he could see how much they needed each other. He knew that Taz had always viewed Up as some kind of god ever since he had saved her when she was fifteen. The Admiral had always been aware that Up had needed Taz to keep him going, especially after his injury. He had always known that they would end up together. Now the Admiral could see that they both knew what everyone else had known for years. They realized that they were in love with each other, but they couldn't be together because relationships between subordinates we not permitted. If it had been anyone other than Taz and Up, he would have told them to move along, that there were other fish in the sea, or rangers on the ship if you will. But it was Taz and Up. He knew that they would never get over each other if they had to say goodbye. He then called in his secretary and asked if she could set up a meeting with the lieutenant and the commander. When she asked what it was about, the Admiral simply answered,

"They're the exception to the rule."

**99. Yesterday:**

_"Suddenly  
>I'm not half the man I used to be<br>There's a shadow hanging over me  
>Oh, yesterday<br>Came suddenly_

Why she  
>Had to go I don't know<br>She wouldn't say  
>I said<br>Something wrong now I long  
>For yesterday" -The Beatles,<p>

Yesterday

Yesterday, she was by his side, today she wasn't. Yesterday, she promised to never leave him, today she made that a lie. Yesterday, she loved him; today, she didn't. Yesterday, Up had hope; today, he had nothing.

Today, Taz left. She didn't say why she was leaving or where exactly she was going. All Up knew was that she had left. And it was his fault that she had gone.

He tried to punch something, but there was nothing in his hospital room worth hitting, so he cried. He cried because he was trapped in a hospital; he cried because he couldn't lift his right arm, because he was now half a robot, because he was now probably forbidden to go on missions, because Taz left him to handle this on his own. He then cried harder because that's why she left; because he had gone soft. He had never felt weaker or more defeated. Up reasoned that if he hadn't cried yesterday, she would still be here. If he hadn't given up during his training, she would be beside him at that very moment. He told himself lie after lie about why she left and how it was somehow his fault. Yesterday's Up deserved Taz, while today's Up didn't even deserve his hospital bed. Yesterday had its happiness, while today was beyond miserable. Yesterday, he could at least tell himself he was going to be fine, today knew the truth.

Today, Taz left Up broken and alone, wanting nothing but his yesterday back.

**I want to thank my lovely beta, "A Silly Miracle" for all her help with 16b! it was literally horrible before she got to it and then she made it amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Posting twice in the same week! The one good thing about finals, I just write after I'm done. this probably won't happen again for a while, so enjoy this now!**

**69. Strive:**

Taz needed to be perfect; she just had to. She was a huge risk to accept into the Galactic League's elite training academy at such a young age, but the soldier who saved her on her quinceañera convinced the GLEE to take her. She thought he was called something silly, like Up or Down or something peculiar like that. Taz was extremely grateful to the strange man with the even stranger name, and she did not want to disappoint him. She could not simply be good enough; Taz had to be the best. Taz had to strive for perfection in order to prove Up or down or whatever, right. Taz needed to strive to be the best.

**8. Addicted:**

She couldn't help herself. She was always thinking about him, she always craved him. She needed him just to get through the day. She was in ecstasy every second she was near him and felt herself crashing back down the moment he would leave. Her feelings for him went beyond just love; she was addicted. Taz was addicted to Up.

**77. Lie:**

Taz had never felt worse in her short life. Why did she do it? Why did she go? She had promised Up that she would never leave him while he was recovering from Qo'nos in the hospital. But today, she broke that promise, and left. She hated herself for not being strong enough to be there for him when he needed her most. She hated herself for leaving. She did hate herself for being weak, but worse than that, she hated herself for lying.

**75. All I ask:**

Taz watched as Up lay motionless in his sickly grey hospital cot. She knew that he was going to be fine, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying. Up had being peacefully sleeping for just over 3 hours and 22 minutes (Taz had been counting) when his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Taz?" he croaked.

"Yeah?" Taz leaned in close to him so he wouldn't have to strain his voice.

"Why am I here?" Taz drew back in surprise. What was Up _really_ asking?

"Up? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was supposed to die out there, but I didn't. Now, I'm not even human anymore," there was a grey, faraway look in his eyes as he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, am I really worth all this trouble?"

"How dare you," Taz said angrily. "How dare you even think that for one measly second. Of course you're worth all this damn fuss! You're more than worth it! And if I ever hear you say anything like 'oh, I'm worthless' or 'oh, I'm so weak' again, I will personally kick your little half robotic ass because you are the toughest and the greatest person that I have ever met! Your injury does not change who you are! And I'll be damned if you let this get to you and-" her voice rose in anger and volume with each word she spoke until Up had to cut in.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Taz."

Taz sheepishly looked down at her feet as she mumbled, "sorry."

"No, no, I needed a good kick in the ass," Taz snorted, " this is going to sound cheesier than your beloved nachos, but what I really need is you. You're my best friend and really, _really_ need you right now." Up took her tiny shaking hand in his and tilted her chin up so that they were peering into each other's eyes. "all I ask is that you'll never leave me. Can you promise me that?"

"_Yo promento_, I promise."

**35. Punch:**

It had been an extremely stressful day to say the least. The "rescue February" mission had not exactly gone according to plan. First, they were attacked by the largest bugs anyone had ever seen, followed by Megagirl taking the dumb blonde up to the starship and stranding them all there. Therefore, tensions were extremely high. Specs was clinging to her spectrometer and Tootsie was going on about Farm Planet and how beautiful Megagirl looked while she was deserting the crew. And then, there was Krayonder,

"THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING, MAN! What are we supposed to do now, man? This is like, game over man! GAME OVER! I'm talking goodbye, buddy! Hasta luego, dudes! Konichiwa, Daniel-san! WE'RE FINISHED!"

"Seriously, shut up!" It took everything Taz had not to completely lose it at Krayonder, and if she did, it was likely that Up would burst out into tears. And frankly, Taz just couldn't take that. For probably the only time in her life, she was going to agree with Tootsie Noodles, and kill the candy-ass. She raised her zapper and aimed it at Krayonder's head when Up intervened,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, everybody! Just calm down. I can tell that we're all a little bit tightly wound. But, if we express ourselves through 'I feel' statements..."

"OHHHHH HOOOO OHHH!" Taz loudly interrupted, "You want to know how I feel?"

"Well of course I do, Taz."

"I feel like, cutting open your belly, and filling it with jelly!" _What? _Taz did not understand one word that came out of her mouth. But Up understood. He then knew that she was hurting and confused about their situation, and he wasn't thinking about what had happened so far during the Bug World mission.

"Taz, is something bothering you?" _Damn it!_ Taz thought, _he knew_. He knew that she had lost it when he got hurt. He knew that she had to cope with his injury almost as much as she did, she just handled it differently. He could see her begin to crumble and expose her true venerable self. This made Up feel better, like she was still the Taz he knew and loved. _Maybe she'll take me back_, he thought hopefully. Taz however, wanted to keep her hard mask on. She shrugged and did the only think she could think to do, punch him.

"OW! My mug! That hurt," it certainly did hurt. But not because the punch was that hard, but the fact that Taz had done it pained him more than anything. Maybe she really didn't care about him anymore.

"I know it hurt! It hurt because you are soft now! You are so soft, you couldn't even handle leaving a robot behind. And now _we_," Taz marched over to the stunned crew, "are all dead!" and gave an exaggerated salute that served as the period to her sentence.

"Taz," Up's once strong voice quavered, "please stop. Now my feelings are hurt too."

"You want me to stop? Hit me back," Up couldn't do it. Taz punched him again. This time, angrier. "Hit, ME BACK!" Her hands were framing her face, leaving her wide open for an attack. She heard herself choke on air and hoped no one noticed. She also hoped that Up would get up and fight her like they once had years ago. She even prayed to God for the first time in a long time, but soon realized that God was dead, and so was her Up.

That punch hurt worse than any punch either had ever felt.

**98. Midnight:**

_I go out walking, after midnight  
>Out in the moonlight,<br>Just like we used to do.  
>I'm always walking, after midnight,<br>Searching for you. -Patsy Cline _Walking After Midnight

It was around twelve in the morning on an ordinary night on the starship that Taz was currently on. The hallways were quiet and dark, but not empty. Because Taz was walking around the ship at midnight.

Taz had often enjoyed walking late at night when thoughts became troublesome and crowded in her head. But tonight however, her attempt at therapy only made herself feel worse. Probably because Up usually joined her on late night strolls like this, and he wasn't there tonight to ease her mind. He was also a reason for her stress and worries, but Taz also knew that she was her own problem. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and even basic training became difficult for her. Her guilt ate her alive. Her remorse for leaving Up in the hospital constantly chewed at her. She actually didn't know why she decided to go on this walk, she didn't think that this would help her. Perhaps she wanted to go for a walk because it was normal for her, and she wanted to feel normal again; as if nothing had happened. Maybe she thought it would actually help put her mind at ease. The walking was what calmed her, not Up. Right? Wrong.

Taz was too busy trying to empty her mind to notice that she had somehow made her way over to Up's old room. But when she did, she knew why she out walking around at midnight; She was searching for Up. Looking at his door, she couldn't stop herself, and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm just warning you guys that I am not proud of these. I wrote a lot of these while I was sick, so I was half asleep when I wrote a lot of these and was too lazy to actually proofread them. It's just been a while and I wanted to get these out.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all so very much! please enjoy!**

**50. Snore: **

Taz loved Up, even if she wouldn't admit it. She loved everything about him from his eyes, to his laugh, to his sense of humor, to his mustache, everything. In Taz's eyes, Up was virtually perfect. Except...

"Your snoring kept me up last night," Taz complained one morning after dozing off in Up's room the night before.

"If it bothers you so much, why do you keep sleeping in my room then?" Up asked while folding some clothes and placing them neatly in a suitcase.

Taz didn't want to admit it, but Up had a point. Why did she always end up spending the night in her superior's room almost every night? "I don't know! I usually just fall asleep while you're still awake, then you fall asleep, then you start snoring and I hear it and it keeps me up _todo la noche_!

"Lucky for you, I'm leaving today for my little mission, remember? Looks like you'll get finally get your beauty sleep."

The mission. Taz had forgotten about Up's mission. It was a simple one, it was mostly meant to thank some of the more decorated rangers for their work when they saved a neighboring planet. A weird feeling bubbled inside of her. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but whatever it was, it made her spit out, "fine!" as she stormed away from Up and out of the mess hall. She continued on with her day and only paused for a moment to say good-bye to Up later that day.

Taz was fine with Up being gone until night fell. She simply could not fall asleep that night. She wasn't worried about Up or anything like that, but the same strange twinge in her gut from earlier returned. Taz tossed and turned and wrestled with her sheets. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep tonight. She didn't think it was Up, she had been able to sleep without him before, but tonight was different. Tonight, she had another nightmare, and she didn't have Up. Sure, there were pictures of him and her together and she was wearing one of his shirts that still had his strong, musky scent on it, but there was still something missing. Then it hit her, his snoring, that's what was missing. Without that constant noise in her ear, it was going to be a long night.

When Up returned two days later, Taz and him watched a movie together as they usually did when Up returned from a mission. Up fell asleep during the movie, which was also a tradition of theirs. But as Up was peacefully napping, he felt something nudge him. He opened his eyes to find Taz leaning over him with a voice recorder close to his face. Taz looked almost embarrassed as she drew the recorder away and turned it off. She sat back down on the sofa next to him and muttered, "I missed your snoring."

**48. Wrath:**

"... and then, Commander Up started bawling! Just like a little baby!" Laughter and insults could be heard clear across the mess hall as two of the most obnoxious ensigns Taz had ever met were making fun of Up. Taz couldn't stand it, she just couldn't. She got up from her seat and marched over to the two ensigns, fire blazing in her eyes. As she walked, the entire mess hall became eerily silent. Only the clack of Taz's boots were audible above whispers of who she was going to attack. She locked eyes with the two boys and smiled.

"What is so funny?" There was no response from either boy, "come on, I like jokes too!" They just stared back at her. "Not going to tell me, huh? Okay," Taz pulled out her knife, "I'll tell you two _putas_ a joke of my own, then. Two _idiota_ ensigns were just messing around when a little girl was playing with her knife when, whoopsie! it slipped; on their balls."

The boys' eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't do that to us really, lieutenant?"

Taz just laughed, "Of course I wouldn't! Not on a first offence, anyway. Instead, I do this." Taz wound up and delivered a swift painful punch to one of them and was about to hit the other when a voice called out,

"Taz! What are you doing?" She turned to see Up standing in the doorway of the mess hall and looking extremely confused. "Get over here right now! That's an order!"

Begrudgingly, Taz trudged over to Up, but not before spitting out "this isn't over," to the two trembling ensigns. "What?" she asked once Up had pulled her out of the mess hall to confront her about the scene he had just witnessed.

"What were you doing? You can't just beat up ensigns whenever you feel like it! You could get-"

"They were making fun of you," Taz interrupted, "I couldn't just let them get away with that." Up was surprised at her excuse. His face lost its intensity as he smiled and shook her head at her. When was this girl going to learn to control her anger? Up decided probably never.

"Well, in that case, we can just write it off as teaching those guys to respect their superiors." Up winked at Taz and she grinned back at him.

**90. Tears:**

_"People don't cry because they're weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long." -unknown_

All her life, Taz never wanted to cry. She didn't care if she was in public or private, she hated when her throat would choke up and when eyes would water. She thought it was a sign of weakness, and Taz was certainly not weak. But when she saw Up lying in his hospital bed, for the first time after receiving his injury, she no longer cared; Taz cried. She could feel every emotion that had built up inside of her overflow and escape her body. Everything flooded out of her in a river through her eyes. Some feelings she didn't even know she kept bottled up. No matter what, Taz realized that it actually felt good to cry. But if anyone found out that she felt this way, she would personally have to kill them to regain her tough reputation back.

**54. Tide:**

Her stomach churned as if she was on a boat instead of observing the calm ocean from dry land. She could feel the breeze against skin and the tickle of the sand beneath her feet. The sun warmed her skin and wrapped her in a blanket of comfort. She watched the waves roll in and crash upon the shore. Taz loved this feeling and felt most at home here. Only she wasn't at the beach, she was only looking into Up's eyes.

**6. Mask:**

_"What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?" -The Script,_ Breakeven

It had been over two years since Taz and Up had last seen each other. Now, there they were, standing face to face, alone in a briefing room waiting to hear the details of their first mission together in a very long time. Neither knew what to say or do. Both just focused intently on the other's expression. Up looked as if he had been broken then sloppily put back together, while Taz was as stoic and as put together as always.

"Hi," Up began meekly.

"Hi," Taz was much more definite in her response. "How are you doing?" She grinned at him in an attempt to show support.

Her smile was supposed to make Up feel better, but it only killed him. He surprised himself when he coherently answered with "I'm hangin' in there." He thought he could face her, but he just couldn't. It had been so long and so much had past, that he didn't even know where to begin.

Up was a mess, and he had been a mess ever since Taz left him alone in the hospital. After two years of mentally preparing for the day when he would be able to see Taz again, Up thought he could handle it. However, he was wrong. He could feel himself break from the inside out. He could feel his heart breaking and his insides shake. He knew he was slowly losing control of his own body and he had never wanted anyone to interrupt him and Taz so much in his life. Up was fine with breaking down in front of Taz, the woman he loved, but what disturbed him the most was that she appeared to be fine. She hadn't aged a day while Up matured much faster than he should have. She looked as if nothing had disturbed her, as if she felt no pain or guilt when she left Up. Up figured he was going to break down, but it hurt some much more now that he knew that Taz didn't feel the same about him. Just then, The Rear-Admiral came in and wanted to begin discussing their mission. Up didn't to break in front of his superiors, so he put on a mask, and pretended to be tough. He had no idea Taz had put on her mask a long time ago. She was hurting just as bad as him, but no one knew. The only difference was that Up put on his mask today, while Taz had put on her mask the day she left the hospital.

A/N: **I was thinking about starting a new series of one shots that were based on songs (like they would have the actual lyrics weaved into the stories) and I was probably going to test them out here soon. So my next post is going to be one of those and please let me know if you like them and/or the idea! thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! as usual, sorry for the delay. And also as usual, thank you so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**83. With you:**

_(note: this story is in 1st/2nd person from Up's POV and it's almost as if he's talking to Taz. The rest of the stories will be in 3rd person as normal)_

With you, I was often frustrated and angry. I was your baby sitter, which was not a part of my job description. You were always getting in trouble and always needed to be monitored. You were out of control, disrespected authority, and perpetually angry. No one knew what to do with you, except for me. I stood up for you and got you out of trouble every time you stepped out of line. My reputation suffered because of you. Every time I gave my word that you had learned your lesson, you would just make that exact same mistake again. I always put my neck out for you, and you would always break it. I should resent you, hate you even, but I don't. Because when I was with you, no matter what you were doing, I was happy.

When you were my lieutenant, I was always with you when we went on missions. And most of the missions ended with me saving your life. I would often put my life on the line to get you out of some crazy situation that you concocted. Your stupidity would put lives on the line, but I didn't care. Because if I lost you. I would never be able to move on. I couldn't live without you. I just have to be with you.

**91. Skill:**

Taz was an excellent soldier, no doubt. Her instincts and naturally short temperament made her an important asset in the midst of battle. Everyone, including Taz knew this. Taz knew she was the best lieutenant in the GLEE and she wasn't exactly shy about it either. She figured that she was born to be a ranger, but she knew she wouldn't be half as good if she had been trained by anyone other than Up. She had an idea on how to fight, but she wouldn't have her refined, almost graceful, style of fighting if it wasn't for Up. She wouldn't be nearly as logical and composed if she had another teach. Yes Taz was born to be a soldier, but she had learned all her skills from Up.

**62. Treat:**

Taz kept a permanent wall around her whenever she was in public. No one was allowed to see her for how she really was: a scared, vulnerable, broken, guilt filled girl. No one was allowed to see the real Taz, except for Up. Up was the only person Taz trusted enough to let him into her world. Up knew this and thought it to be the biggest treat she could ever give him.

**76. Fire:**

Taz stared down at an old letter that Up had written her. It was written to remind her that he would always be with her. She had always loved the letter, but today, she hated it.

It was all his fault, Taz had decided. If he hadn't been running through her mind earlier, she wouldn't have gotten distracted and she would have had a better handle on her platoon. If she had watched her men more carefully, she would have known that they were walking into an ambush. And if she had known that, she wouldn't have lost half of her men.

Taz sat staring at the letter, and then at the small fire at her feet. She knew she had to forget about Up. He was a broken up half-man in a rehabilitation centre somewhere out in space. He wasn't going to help her anymore; she had to help herself. Taz let down everyone today, and she couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't have a weakness if she wanted to be that perfect soldier again.

So with one last longing look at the letter, she set it down in the fire, and watched it burn. As the flames engulfed the last thing she had of Up's, she could feel herself forget him as her heart hardened into the stone that she wanted it to be.

**41. Dawn:**

Taz had always been a pessimistic person. Everything could always have a bad outcome according to her. She was also a morning person. One could always be up earlier was another one of her sayings. Her favorite part of the morning was the sunrise. She loved the daybreak so much because it was one of the few things that kept her sane. In her world of pessimism, it kept her hopeful for a new day. It was the one part of the day where she was an optimist. But once she walked out her door to go to breakfast, her scowl would go right back on her face.

**40. Vital:**

_"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness" -_Somebody That I Used to Know_, Walk Across the Earth version_

Taz couldn't decide if loved being alone, or if she actually hated it. She had however, found it better to be feared than loved, so she often chose to be almost like a hermit. It was such a vital part of her personality to be alone, that she never knew what to do when someone showed a shred of interest in her. Taz secretly wished that people would treat her kindly and would want to be her friend. But she couldn't have a friend, especially now that she was a ranger. She couldn't let anyone if because they would just end up in the forgotten in the background or even dead. Therefore, it was vital that she cut herself off from friends.

That's why it was so strange when that man who rescued her wanted to befriend her. No one had ever wanted to be near her before, so why did he? However, Taz liked something about this man. She wanted to let him in desperately, but just couldn't. She had become to engulfed in her solidarity to let anyone in. Taz did know though that if she kept all of her feelings in much longer, she would probably go insane. It was vital for her to open up, but she just couldn't. Her most vital part of her personality was quickly becoming her downfall.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
